


Locked Away

by Soulless_24



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, THIS IS NOT ANGST I SWEAR, have I sinned yet, literally there is only two people in this fanfic lmao, oh this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_24/pseuds/Soulless_24
Summary: ー"If you're not going to tell me then I'll have to see for myself" Elliot said and leaned down to meet his servant's lips but then just when their lips were about to meetー"NO!" Leo pushed Elliot away with all his might, Elliot felt like his heart had just been torn to pieces after he saw the expression on Leo's faceー





	Locked Away

_ーNO! No way!........ That can't be truuUUUUuuuuuuuUUUUUeeeeEEEEEEEeeeeEEEEeee..........UgH.......!!!!!!_

Elliot Nightray found himself screaming in his own mind.

_Nonononononono this can't be real.......!_

After he saw Leo tripped over the stairs, he realized what he felt that moment. The sinking feeling where he thought he couldn't bear it if Leo got hurtー

and then the next thing he realized, Leo was in his arms and Elliot was the one on the floor instead. He couldn't believe just touching Leo would cause his heart to beat a whole lot faster like that. And what was that reaction he got from Leo after he realized Elliot had caught him? 

After Leo realized he was in someone's arms, he looked up to meet face to face with Elliot. Eyes wide, he realized his glasses has fallen off and Elliot was looking at him right in the eyes, for that split second, Elliot was sure that Leo's face reddened. Then Leo looked away and got up from Elliot's arms, avoiding all possible eye contact with his master, fidgeting with his glasses and hair.

Currently, Elliot was _sleeping_ in his dorm with his servant asleep on the other bed across the room. Elliot couldn't believe this, he only realized it now that at that moment, when Leo had met his eyes , without his glasses, Elliot had wanted to lean onto his servant's face and crash their lips togetherー

_WAIT A MINUTE._

_Isn't this sort of thing supposed to be for someone you love?!_

But now that he realized it, for some reason, ever since Leo became his 'friend', he wasn't interested in anyone else any longer. He would just look, think, all and only about his oh-so-carefree servant.

Isn't that love?

Elliot felt his heart sped up at the thought, _so I am in love with Leo?,_ Elliot knew how  _wrong_  that is but he also knew that his heart and head were not denying that fact. 

Elliot got up from his bed, quietly and swiftly, to see Leo.

_Eh? What am I doing?_

Too late. He was already inches away from Leo's bed. Elliot hadn't realized it, but he had in fact leaned down in order to get a good look at his servant's sleeping face. Elliot also didn't realize that Leo looked undeniably  _cute_  with his face filled with sleepiness. Leo's glasses were not worn as well and that made him get a better view at Leo's sleeping face.

_Was Leo always this cute? Why haven't I realized this sooner? WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING!? THIS IS SO **WRONG**!!!!!!!!_

_But......_

_That face is justー_

His servant's eyes snapped open.

_Oh, crap._

"ELLIOT _ー_!?!?" The smaller teen squeaked sharply as he abruptly sat up only to fall back due to the fact that he was just asleep and getting up too quickly would obviously cause anyone dizziness.

_His surprised face was cute tooー_

"Leo, you okay?" Elliot asked worriedly, trying to keep himself away from blushing because he could currently  _clearly_ see his servant's beautiful eyes

"W-What do you think you're doing here??" Leo completely ignored his master's previous question and sat back up, this time slower.

"Iーumーw-wellーuhー I was checking if you were asleep............?"

Elliot mentally punched himself

"WhaーWhy would't I be asleep??"

"I...... don't know?"

"Creepy, Elliot, sneaking up on me in the middle of the night like this, that's dirty" Leo made a disgusted face

"IーYOUーIT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Why are you even awake in the first place? it's the middle of the night you know?" Leo asked, Elliot wanted to turn back time and never came to Leo's bed so he didn't have to struggle with all these questions that his servant was throwing at him. But then again, he wouldn't have to be able to see that _face_ of his servant sleeping.

"Uhmーreading" 

"Oh, that's right, I went to sleep before you........," Leo said in a whisper, to himself

"....................... Leo?"

"Yes?"

"are you okay now?" Elliot was referring to the fall down the stairs, Leo knew

"uh, yeah..."

"Do you have anyone you love, Leo?" Even Elliot himself wondered how he thought of this

"What?"

"somebody you like, romantically, anyone?"

Leo visibly flinched at the word 'romantically' Elliot saw that, but what he didn't see was the way Leo's eyes traveled to his master for a split second then looked away at something else.

"Why do you want to know?"

At this, Elliot felt his heart shatter to pieces, Leo's tone of voice is basically saying ' _yes, I have someone I like but I can't tell you'_

"IーI'm just curious"

"Then it's none of your business"

"Tell me! Don't keep secrets from me, dammit!"

"No! If I tell you thenー" _you will see me differently_  Leo immediately turned away 

"Then?" Elliot questioned, _so Leo has someone he likes, why can't he just tell me?_

"Nothing, never mind, I'm going back to sleep"

_Why do I not want to know who it is?_

* * *

_That conversation ended with Leo going back to sleep, in the end, I never got to know who it is that he likes............_

Elliot Nightray, in class, spacing out about who his servant have romantic feelings for. While his servant, paying attention  to class noticed his master spacing out and decided to poke him out of it.

Poke.

.............

Poke.

............

Pooooooke.

............

"Elliot!" Leo leaned close into his master's ear and yelled his name directly into his ear,

"ー!?!??" Elliot looked at Leo, who had a smug look on his face

"Stop daydreaming and concentrate on class, Mr. Nightray" Leo said

"IーI'm not daydreaming!" Elliot defended himself

"Then tell me what the teacher's been saying for the last 5 minutes"

"Eh?ー"

* * *

After school ended, after going to the library, Elliot and Leo stopped at the piano room and played some songs for a bit. 

That was until Elliot caught Leo's hand while playing and the song stopped halfway.

".....Elliot?" Leo questioned, at this, Elliot only leaned in closer,

"Who is it?"

"What?"

"Who do you like?" Elliot looked Leo in the eyes and in between Leo's slightly parted bangs, he could see his servant's eyes widened at first then it was filled with uncertainty

"Why..... Do you need to know.......?" Leo looked away

"Because I just do!" 

"If that's all there is to it then you _don't_ need to know! Why do you suddenly want to know anyway!?" Leo pulled away and got up from the piano bench only to be stopped when Elliot grabbed his wrist.

"What?" 

"Why won't you tell me?" Elliot said with a hurt look on his face

"Elliot, there's really no point in arguing about thisー"

"If there isn't really any point in this then why are you not telling me!? Who is she!?"

"I didn't say it was a she!ー" Leo put a hand over his mouth and pulled his other hand away from Elliot's loosened hold, in an attempt to escape out of the room

"is it me?" Elliot said quietly but it was enough to stop Leo from running out of the room

"H-Huh? Elliot, you are so full of yourselfー"

"If it's not me then who!?"

"I'm not telling you!" Leo said and was going to open the door untilー

Elliot walked over quickly and took Leo's wrist then pinned it to the wall, his other hand held the smaller teen's chin

"E-Elliot, what do you think you're doing!?" Leo said as Elliot lifted his servant's chin up to meet his eyes

"If you're not going to tell me then I'll have to see for myself" Elliot said and leaned down to meet his servant's lips but then just when their lips were about to meetー

"NO!" Leo pushed Elliot away with all his might, Elliot felt like his heart had just been torn to pieces after he saw the expression on Leo's face, his eyes were wide, his face was twisted in fear, he was breathing heavily but after a minute, he'd put his hands to his face to cover it, as he turned to face Elliot one more time to tell him something but failed to notice that Elliot could clearly see the hurt in his eyes, "I-I'm sorry, I need some time," then he ran away out of the room, leaving Elliot dumbfounded. 

Elliot felt like crying, what had he done? He never saw his servant with that kind of look before so what did he do? Why did he look like that? Was it the k..iss...? But they didn't even do it yet!

_But Leo.... never looked at me like that before_

* * *

After a while of running, Leo has stopped at an abandoned stairway, it was abandoned because it was after school at the time. Then he found himself crying.

* * *

 Elliot couldn't take it anymore and went to find Leo. He looked all around the floor he was on then he went to the staircase, where he found a certain black haired mess. 

 _Is this supposed to be some kind of deja vu?,_ he thought to himself.

"Leo" the said boy visibly flinched at his master's voice, Elliot pretended to not notice and just as he was about to walk down to his servant, Leo abruptly got up in order to keep Elliot away only to trip because he couldn't see due to the tears in his eyes.

"LEO!" 

Leo expected to be hit with a hard slam to the floor but that wasn't what he was feeling, he could feel the heavy breathing of someone and the warmth of someone holding him to keep him from the floor. Elliot had both his arms around Leo. He had caught Leo and let himself hit the ground in order to protect his servant.

"Elliotー"

"ugh........ Talk about deja vu...... That was closeーYou okay, Leo?" 

"Of course I am! What do you think you're doing!? You idiot!?"

"I......I'm sorry?"

"Anyways, Let me go! You're too closeー" Leo still had his eyes filled with tears and so Elliot wiped the tears on his left cheeks away, Leo froze at the touch, but before he could get to the right cheek, Leo had gotten up and stopped when his master called to him

" 'Too close' what's that supposed to mean!?" 

"Exactly what it means! Idiot!" 

"Don't call me an idiot when you're the one who just tripped over the stairs!"

"IーForget it! I'm going!"

"Oh no, you're not!" Elliot grabbed Leo's wrist tightly and pulled him to their dorm with Leo protesting but Elliot completely ignored it. (This soon became a rumor at their school)

After successfully slamming the door of their dorm without his servant escaping, Elliot grabbed both of Leo's shoulders and looked him in the eyes with a ridiculously serious look,

"Why were you crying? Who is it that you like?"

The answer was _Elliot Nightray_ , but of course Leo couldn't do it, all this time he had locked away those feelings because he was afraid it will take a bad turn. All that time he faked a smile to cover up the little faint crush on his master. It all made him fall worse. 

"I don't..... want you to know..." Leo covered his face with his hands, all of what Elliot was doing to him was way too sudden, he was surprised when his master was going to kiss him, so surprised he felt scared all of a sudden, _What if they don't stay the same after this?_  That thought kept on haunting his mind.

"If it's me.... then why are you not looking at me?" Elliot asks as he lets go of Leo's shoulders and grabbed both of his servant's wrists and took them away from his face

".......... Why did you try to kiss me?"  Elliot was surprised at the sudden question but he answered it anyway,

"To see if it is me or not...... and I guess it's not me" 

Leo wanted to protest but he was scared to do so,

"So Leo, tell me who it is"

A pause. 

"Tell me who is the one you have feelings for first then.... I _might_ justtell you who he is" Leo said as he looked down at his feet, just to not look Elliot in the eyes.

After a long silence of internal screaming, Elliot spoke,

"ーYou" At this, Leo's head jerked up, he stayed like that for a long while, then:

"You're joking" 

"I'm not" 

Leo started to struggle out of Elliot's hold. Although they both knew that it wasn't physically possible.

"I've only _just_ realized it, the one I like is you" Elliot was surprised at himself, how is he even saying these cheesy things without stuttering?

"I...... I don't get it"

"Leo?"

"All this time I've kept it away from you, all that time I thought you would hate me if I had told you.... And you just....!"

"What was the point of all that!? I was so successful at keeping it all in!ー" Leo was cut off when his master pulled him into an inescapably strong hug. 

"I'm sorry I didn't notice until now"

"Eh? No, the whole point is for you to _not_ notice _ー_ "

"Are you an _IDIOT_!?"

"WHAー!?"

"If you had told me you loved me, maybe we could've done some things earlier than this"

"...... I thought it wouldn't turn out well"

"But it is" Elliot retorted

The two stayed hugging for a while, until Elliot broke the hug and re-positioned himself.

Elliot held Leo's waist loosely with one arm while the other lifted up his servant's chin. Meeting Leo's eyes, Elliot realized he had discovered a new side of Leo. The gentle air around him and the longing look he has displayed clearly on his beautiful features. This soft side of him, the faint blush and the look on his face, the eyes still watery but they glistened happily, Elliot realized how much he wanted to protect him.

Elliot tightened his hold around Leo's waist, bought his servant's face so close their nose touched. And then leaned down and pressed his lips onto Leo's. An awkward first kiss for the both of them. Leo closed his eyes as Elliot felt hands that are smaller than his hung loosely around his neck and back. As they kissed, Elliot walked backwards towards the bed behind him and sat down while his hand moved from Leo's chin to the back of his neck to pull him down on his lap so they wouldn't break out of the kiss.　

Leo placed both his knees on either side of Elliot's hips on the bed, his hands on Elliot's shoulders, clinging to it, possibly an unconscious movement, but Elliot didn't mind it. Then they broke out of the kiss, for air. But before they knew it, Elliot started the kiss again. Leo, without being able to see, was going to put one of his hands on the bed beside Elliot. Only to miss and slipped, with a squeak, bringing Elliot down with him on the bed.

Elliot took this chance to wrap his arms around Leo's tiny body and continue the kiss, of course, Leo didn't protest. Soon enough, Elliot was on top of Leo, his body was so warm and his face was red, mirroring Elliot's face. 

"Elliot...." Leo started when he was cut off short by Elliot kissing him again, this time, because his mouth was open when he was calling Elliot's name, his master took this as a chance and explored Leo's mouth with his tongue. He closes his eyes and returned Elliot's kiss. As their tongues played around, they both pulled away for air. Elliot rested his head in the crook of Leo's neck while laying on top of him.

"Elliot, you're heavy" Leo said absentmindedly, well, he _was_ almost crushed by his master's larger body. Elliot took a moment to process what Leo said, then he jerked his head up to meet Leo's face, who was smiling childishly with a faint blush on his face. Elliot laid down beside Leo and put an arm around Leo's waist loosely. Leo cupped Elliot's face and muttered faintly, 

"I love you"

"I love you, too"

"But, Elliot, you do realize this is only the _evening_ , not night"

"I don't really care, you don't have to be in bed at just night times"


End file.
